Violets of Ice
by cma911123
Summary: After Pitch's defeat, Jack finds peace with the other Guardians and he is thrilled that more and more children starts to believe. But after the revelation of his memories he can't get his mind off his little sister. He never even had a chance to say goodbye to her. The Man in the Moon shows up and gives Jack a chance to go back to the past in order to say goodbye.
1. Talking to the Moon

Hi people! :) This is Clara and here is my very first Rise of the Guardians fanfic. If you feel like reading, or even rating, I would be so very grateful! Any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated and please, if you see any grammar mistakes, or misspelled words, please do tell, as english is not my native language.

Here is a story about Jack Frost talking to the Man in the Moon and is given a chance to go back to the past to say goodbye to his little sister. Its loosly based on a song called 'When I held ya' by Moa Lignell.

Chapter 1  
_-Talking to the Moon_

As the tiny, soft snowflakes fell on the ground, the young winter spirit was looking at the moon, with an absent look on his face. Everything he had been through the last few days were overwhelming to take in. Sure, he loved the fact that he now had four new allies to hang out with and also more and more children who believed in him, but he could not let go of the memories of his sister and his past life.

Even though he saved her on that day on the ice, he could not help but to wonder what happened to her after that. Did she really make it off the ice? What happened to their family and their friends after he died?

This was of course something that he would rather not to talk to the other guardians about, except for possably North, but he still needed to think this through by himself.

He looked up at the moon, as if expecting an answer, to a question he never even asked, but the moon was, as always silent.

He remembered his sister with warmth, and happiness. How he used to look after her and how he used to play with her and give her piggy back rides. Most of all how much he loved her.

The white haired boy could not for his life believe how he could forget such an important person in his life. Neither how he could forget his entire life, for that matter, but it was the thought of his sister that bugged him the most.

He never even said goodbye.

Maybe he would have, if he'd remembered. Maybe even stayed with her through her life, but that was not the case. The moon never told him about his memories, even though Jack had a feeling the moon knew.

He knew that most of the time it was pointless to talk to the man in the moon, as never seemed to get an anwer, but his whole mind was basically screaming: '_Why?_'

Sure, he now knew why he'd been chosen as a guardian, but why did it have to cost him the chance to be with his sister? He never regreted sacrificing himself to save her, but he felt that he couldn't let the memory of her go, and it killed him.

Suddenly, a somewhat familiar voice could be heard from a distance.

"Jack.." it silently whispered.

"Who is there?" he asked and quickly rose on his feet an looked around. Prepairing for the worst.

"Jack... You know me. Think."

Jack looked around, but could not see anyting moving. The forest was acually unusuallt silent, exept for the voice.

"Where are you, I can't see you." Jack answered, but suddenly it struck him and he turned his gaze towards the moon.

It was almost as the moon itself was smiling when Jacl figured out who it was.

"Man in the Moon.." he said slowly. After all these years, he could not believe that he was accualy talking to _him_. Suddenly Jack's mood changed from wonderment to anger.

"What do you want? You haven't had the courtesy to talk to me for the past 300 years, why now?" He snapped, giving the moon a deadly glare.

"Close your eyes and I will send you an image of me" The Man in the Moon said, with sadness in his voice.

Still somewhat angry, Jack kept staring at the full moon, but eventually did what he was told.

When he closed his eyes a small, kind of chubby man all dressed in white, exept for a big red bow tie around his neck, appeared infront of him.

"Hello Jack. Its certanly been a while" the Man in the Moon said.

Jack was still too angry to be polite.

"What do you mean a while? As far as I can recall, you never spoke to me, not even once after you told me who I was, more than 300 years ago."

"Jack, I.." The Man in the Moon started.

"Please, just answer one question for me." Jack interupted, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Certanly."

"Did you know about my past? If you did, why didn't you tell me? I still could have been with her, even as a spirit. If you would just have told me."

"Jack, calm down. Please try to understand that all I wanted was to protect you from the pain."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think that you would be strong enough to cope to see her mourn the loss of you? What makes you think she would even see you? Was it worth the risk of seeing her break down over you? And could you have beared the fact that she eventually would grown older than you and sooner or later die?"

Jack just stared at the Man in the Moon, more or less speachless.

"I know that you're hurting right now, but this was all for the best. You have to take my word for that." The Man in the Moon said with a strict look on his face, yet somehow filled with compasion.

"I keep trying to tell myself that, but it's not easy. I never even had a chance to tell her goodbye." Jack said and looked away from the Man in the Moon.

"You know there is a reason I chose you to be a guardian, you know. Out of the five of you, you are the only one who experienced death and you did that to protect your sister. You gave your life, in order for her to live. That's the most heroic and brave deed I have ever seen for someone as young as you were. You have a strong heart, most likely stronger than the rest of the guardians. That's why you _deserve_ to be a guardian and to be believed in."

"So why didn't you tell me all this before? It's been so long and I have always wondred what I was supposed to do and why I was alone. I always thought I did something wrong."

The Man in the Moon looked away and fell quiet.

"You most certanly didn't. You were not yet fully grown when you died. Its only natural that your mischeivious and playful ways shine through in your behaviour." The Man in the Moon said with a small hint of a smile, which quickly turned very serious.  
"It was because I was selfish and stupid. I thought of what was best for the other guardians and most of all me. But I was wrong. You see, I didn't have a reason to really make you a guardian, until the children were threatned by Pitch. And for that I am truly sorry. I should have told you so much sooner."

Jack looked at him in disbelief. He didn't know why, but suddenly it felt like his anger and the grudge he knew he should be feeling was washed away.

"I..." Jack started.

"I hope you realise your own potential. The other guardians need you. The children of the world needs you. Just like your sister needed you."

A single tear ran down Jacks cheek. It quickly froze and remained just on the edge of his cheek.

First chapter, done! So very excited about this! :) Second chapter in the making!


	2. A parcel of chestnuts

Wow. Thank you people for the review, followers and favourites! I did not expect that. Im so thankful towards all of you 3 It took a while, but here is the second chapter. :) Sorry to keep you waiting.

Rise of the Guardians and the characters (c) Not me. If it was, I'd be rich now X)

Chapter 2  
_- A parcel of chestnuts_

The Man in the Moon looked at Jack with sorrowful eyes.

"I know you're hurting about your sister. But to make up for what I've done, I can give you a chance to see her, just one more time."

"What? You can really do that?" Jack asked. He didn't completely dare to believe what the Man in the Moon offered.

"Yes. I can send you back to the past, but only for a short while and I can't guarantee that she will see you."

Jack's face was filled with disappointmet, but he slowly nodded his head and said:

"It's alright. It doesn't matter as long as I can see her just one more time. That would be enough. At least there is a small chance that she may see me, right?"

"Yes, but don't be too disappointed if she can't. So, are you ready?" The Man in the Moon asked.

"Ready." Jack replied and before he knew it, after he opened his eyes the surroundings changed. Night turned into day and the buildings either disapeared, or turned into small cottages. The snow was lingering in the air, almost as if it waited for his command to fall.

Jack knew this place. This was where he grew up. He recognized the town square and the market. The people here was minding their own buiness and neither adult, nor child seemed to notice his presence. Which at the moment suited him just fine. He was going to find his sister.

The trees were stripped of their leaves and the landscape looked more gloomy than he could remember.

The town was not really a big one and Jack quickly found the way to where he used to live. He stood infront of the cottatge and looked at it with a sorrowful look in his eyes. Suddenly he shrugged back, due to someone wakling right through him.

He immediately recognized the small little girl. There she was.

Jack couldn't believe she just walked through him and wasn't even able to see him. No, he didn't want to believe that. It simply couldn't be true.

She was slowly walking towards the house and Jack followed, using the wind to quietly float in the air right next to her.

Her eyes were strictly directed to the ground and was as if she didn't even notice the chilly wind that blew beside her.

Jack looked at her. He didn't know how much time had passed since that day on the ice, but she didn't look much older, exept for the fact that her straight brown hair had grown even longer.

Jack's heart ached over seeing how sad she looked. Not at all like the happy-go-lucky, fun loving girl she used to be. She went into the house, but it didn't take long for her to come back outside, holding a small parcel.

Even though Jack knew that she wouldn't be able to hear him, he still tried to make contact with her. He had to at least try to cheer her up.

"Hey Kiddo. It's me." He tried, but his words fell on deaf ears. She didn't even look his way. Her eyes were fixated on the road which lead into the forest.

"Where are you going? Let's go together." He tried, even though he knew she wouldn't hear him.

He followed her to a very familiar place that Jack had not seen in over 300 years. It was the pond. The pond where his life had ended, where he did the one of most herioc acts of his life.

It was their secret place.

As he looked at his sister he say that she kneeled on the ground infront of the pont, just beside the ice that covered it. She held the tiny parcel in a tight grip and suddenly tears started falling on her cheeks.

It broke Jack's heart to see her cry. He kneeled on the ice infront of her and tried to place his hands on her shoulders, but they just went trough her.

"Please kiddo, all you need to do is say that you believe in me. I'm right here with you." He tried, but her sobbing wouldn't stop.

He felt guilty as she was obviously still mourning him. It was like a sting in his heart.

"I'm sorry I put you through this. It was my fault.." He started.

"I miss you, Jack." She suddenly said between the sobs. "Today is your brithday, so I got you a present." Her voice was quiet and hoarse. Jack watched as she carefully opened the parcel, which contained a tiny pile of chestnuts.

"If you see these, please come back to us and we can have them tohether. You can even have the whole pile if you like. Please just come back."

Jack had always loved chestnuts, he could eat chestnuts to anything. The kind and loving gesture made Jack even more desperate for her to see him. If she only knew how much he wanted to come back. He'd give anything just to be noticed by her, to say how much he missed her and most of all to apologize for making her so sad. But he didn't know how make her believe. She wouldn't notice the wind or the snow, and Jack was feeling way to sad to work his winter magic.

He had a very sorrowful look on his face, yet there was a small hint of a smile as he thought of how they used to collect chestnuts toghether in the autumn. Or at least how he used to. His sister would always get distracted by the violets which grew close to the chestnus trees and pick them instead.

Suddenly it struck him. A very experimental idea, but worth giving a shot.

He placed his staff beside him and put hands on the ice he was sitting on. Out of nowhere, an icy flower appeared from the ice between him and his sister.

Jack watched his sisters facial expression change from sadness, to fear and then to wonderment.

It was a violet. Jack hoped that she would accosiate the violet to the chestnuts and so to him. And she did.

"Jack, is that you?" she said after a while and Jack felt her eyes staring directly at him.

Next chapter will be the last. Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Letting Go

RotG (c) to someone else than me.

Chapter 3  
_- Letting Go_

"I'm here, kiddo." Jack said with a gentle smile.

"Jack!" she screamed out loud and threw herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Jack couldn't help but to shed a tear of his own as he wrapped his arms around his little sister.

"I knew you'd be back. I knew it." she said, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Im sorry I didn't come back sooner." He said.

"I really missed you. Hey, your hair.. Its white!" The remark made him smile.

"Do you like it? It's a good look for me, isn't it?"

She smiled warmly, but the smile was soon replaced with a deep frown and her eyes were filled with sorrow.

"There is something I must know." She said.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Can you forgive me?" She said, as she snuggled her tear-stained face against his shoulder.

"Forgive you? Why? There is nothing to forgive." Jack said and tried to make eye contact with her, but she stubbornly looked away.

At first she didn't say anything and she started sobbing again.

"There, there, it's ok." Jack tried and placed a finger under her chin to lift up her head and look her in the eye. "I'm here, sweetheart. Please don't be sad. I hate to see you like this."

Jack could tell that she tried to force a smile, but she didn't do very well.

"It was my fault what happened to you." She said after a while.

"What? No!"

"I didn't listen when you told me to get off the ice. I was too excited about going skating with you. I deliberately ignored what you told me and that's why I ended up on the thin ice." She sobbed and hid her face in her hands.

"Sweetheart, no." Jack said and hugged her even tighter. "That was not your fault. I should be the one apologizing to you. I knew how much you had been looking foreward to go skating and I knew the ice was thin. Yet I took you there anyway. I'm just glad I was the one who went under."

"No, don't say that!"

"You know, I would gladly do it a thousant times over, if it meant saving your life. Besides, I turned out pretty good, didn't I?"

"But.."

"And I'll never let anything happen to you. As long as you believe in me, I'll never be far away. Got it?"

She smiled, even just a little. It made him more confortable seeing her like that.

"I'll always believe in you."

"Good."

Even though it was daylight, the moon seemed to glow through the blue sky and Jack faintly heard the voice of the Man in the Moon calling him back to the present.

"Look, kiddo, I have to go now."

"What? But where? Do you really have to?" Sadness filled her eyes once again.

"I have to go home now. But before I go, I need you to promise me one thing."

"Anything." she said, almost desperatly.

"Do not blame yourself for what happened and don't worry about me. I'll be around one way or another." Jack stood up on his feet and picked up his staff, getting ready to leave. Even though his entire mind screamed 'stay'. "Whenever you feel sad, or lonely, just think of fun times we've had toghether." He pointed his at the ice violet with his staff. ".. Like when we collected chestnuts and picked flowers toghether." She smiled fondly at those mermores.

"But Jack, will I ever see you again?" She asked and looked at him with big eyes. Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

"Of course we'll meet again." He said as warmly as he could. "No good-byes are forever, you know?" She fell quiet, reflecting of what he just said.

"Well then. Good-bye Jack... I love you." she said after a while.

It made Jack's cold heart melt, like and ice cube in Sahara. He felt yet another stinging pain in his chest over leaveing her. But before he turned to leave, he gave her a warm hug.. or at least as warm as he could and softly whispered:

"I love you too, kiddo. Tell mother and father I said 'hello'."

Then he turned away. The hardest part was to let go of her hand. She held him so tightly and letting go would feel like falling down. But in the end, he realized that in order for her to move on, he would have to. He took a deep breath and released her tiny hand. Shortly after that, a bright light blinded him and before he knew it, he was back on the same place where he spoke to the Man in the Moon.

It was once again nightime and the bright light of the moon made the snowy landscape really light up.

"Thank you.." Jack whispered to the moon, but this time it remained silent.

**The end. **(Buuuuuut I have a small bonus chapter on the way, too :P)

Thanks to everyone who read this.


	4. Bonus Chapter - What Happened Next?

Bonus chapter!

After some time Jack heard another familiar voice.

"You alright, mate?"

Jack turned around and saw the Easter Bunny stading behind him.

"Hello Kangaroo." Jack greeted somewhat cheerfully, which made the rabbits left eye twitch.

"I'm not a kangaroo..." He muttered, unaware how much he emphsized his australian accent on that sentence.

"It's nice to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"The Man in the Moon called us to check up on you. Said a 'lil about you needing company or somethin'. And lucky you I just happened ta' be nearby."

"Yeah, lucky me."

"So, care ta' tell me what's happened?" Bunnymund could see that Jack didn't quite look the same as he used to. During the time that passed since they defeated Pitch, Bunnymund had gotten to know Jack as a fun loving, mischevious boy who loved nothing more that to mess with him (at least it seemed that way somethimes) But now there was a certain sadness in his eyes that he had never noticed before.

"It's kind of a long story."

"I have time."

"Jack sighed, but smiled and started to tell his story.

As Jack told the Easter Bunny about his memories, his sister and how the Man in the Moon sent him back in time to say good-bye, the rabbit accually felt sorry for the poor boy and he admired his devotion towards his sister.

"I didn't know you died fo' her." he said after Jack was done telling the story. "I guess you were a guardian from the start, eh mate?" He said and gave Jack a careful smile.

"I guess so." Jack said and returned the smile to the rabbit.

"It must have been great to see her again." Bunnymund said. "But aren't you worried about her? I mean about what happened to her after you left"

"Nah, not anymore." The Winter Spirit said. "The look she gave me before I left told me that she would be alright."

"What about your family?"

"I have my family right here." Jack said with a tender smile. "It's a little messed up family, but a family non the less."

The Easter Bunny chuckled.

"You're right about that, at least."

**THE REAL END :P**


End file.
